Dash Hosney
Dash Hosney 'is a main character on ''Red Band Society. He is a patient at Ocean Park Hospital for having cystic fibrosis, which is a disease that mainly affects the lungs and digestive system, but for him affects his lungs. He smokes cigarettes, as well as medical marijuana, despite his cystic fibrosis. He has the nickname 'the player.' He is portrayed by Astro. Biography An 'ultra minimalistic' person, Dash gives off the insanely cool aesthetic, style-wise and attitude-wise, even vocally. He's a veteran rule breaker, though he seems to not take care of himself so well, and his jealousy and dependence on Leo can come off as controlling. Season One '''Pilot In the pilot, Dash is first seen when Charlie is doing the voiceover in the beginning of the episode in a closet smoking marijuana with Leo. Sole Searching Personality *He is a little sexually ambitious and gets Brittany, the newest nurse, to give him a sponge bath and then proposes they have sex. *Like Leo, he is a bit of a rebel and doesn't normally follow the rules. *He's very protective of his friends, not wanting to lose Leo to Jordi. *He likes to give people "Medical Marijuana" * Likes to pull the virgin card on girls he wants to have sex with. * Best Friends with Leo Roth * He gets jealous * He is artistic, he spray painted on the wall of building Friendships Leo Roth (Dash - Leo Friendship) Dash and Leo seem to have a strong, healthy relationship and are great friends. Trivia *He is one of three patients that smoke, along with Leo Roth and Kara Souders. * His name appears in the hospital's elevator. * He spray painted a wall of the apartment building across from the hospital. Quotes Gallery Pilot - 020.png red-band-society-02.jpg Pilot - 021.png Pilot - 026.png Pilot - 033.png Pilot - 062.png Pilot - 067.png Pilot - 068.png Pilot - 069.png Pilot - 070.png Pilot - 105.png Pilot - 106.png Pilot - 108.png Pilot - 112.png Pilot - 113.png Pilot - 115.png Pilot - 128.png Pilot - 137.png Pilot - 134.png Pilot - 136.png Pilot - 152.png Pilot - 172.png RBS1 105-TR-2days 0083 hires1 595 slogo.jpg RBS1 105-TR-2days 1127 hires1 595 slogo.jpg RBS1 105-TR-2days 0931 hires1 -www.imagesplitter.net-.jpeg Dash-and-kara-red-band-society.jpg Tumblr ndqxgqW8141reqitlo6 250.gif Tumblr ndqxgqW8141reqitlo2 250.gif Tumblr ndqxgqW8141reqitlo3 250.gif Tumblr ndqxgqW8141reqitlo7 250.gif Tumblr ndqxgqW8141reqitlo1 250.gif Tumblr ndqxgqW8141reqitlo4 250.gif Tumblr nf7bf0EceI1tk4llgo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ndi97vJ0fX1tydf7eo4 250.gif Tumblr ndi97vJ0fX1tydf7eo3 250.gif Tumblr ndi97vJ0fX1tydf7eo2 250.gif Tumblr njh3jwEIbt1tk4llgo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nen45zNAj91tydf7eo3 400.gif Tumblr nen45zNAj91tydf7eo2 400.gif Tumblr ncpcwk5oSv1tlauqgo3 250.gif Tumblr nfh2o7tkKk1tliftuo1 r1 400.gif Tumblr nfh2o7tkKk1tliftuo2 r1 400.gif Tumblr nfh2o7tkKk1tliftuo4 r1 400.gif Tumblr nkv0qj9Ywu1tydf7eo6 250.gif Tumblr nkv0qj9Ywu1tydf7eo5 250.gif Tumblr nf2wnrnAJ81tn6i0co2 500.gif Tumblr ne0jfhm0aE1tydf7eo7 250.gif Tumblr ne0jfhm0aE1tydf7eo9 250.gif Tumblr ne0jfhm0aE1tydf7eo5 250.gif Tumblr ne0jfhm0aE1tydf7eo2 250.gif Tumblr ne0jfhm0aE1tydf7eo1 250.gif Tumblr ne0jfhm0aE1tydf7eo4 250.gif Tumblr ne0jfhm0aE1tydf7eo8 250.gif Tumblr nc6gs3mB8D1tliftuo1 250.gif Tumblr nd9y8mfNP41tlauqgo1 250.gif Tumblr nf3ws5kRw91qbyb95o1 250.gif Tumblr ndrhtcvv0n1tk4llgo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nj2c7lQEtp1tydf7eo6 250.gif Tumblr nj2c7lQEtp1tydf7eo5 250.gif Tumblr nj2c7lQEtp1tydf7eo4 250.gif Tumblr nj2c7lQEtp1tydf7eo2 250.gif Tumblr ncfvur4XKu1tliftuo6 250.gif Tumblr njgiche2Lk1tydf7eo3 500.gif Tumblr njgiche2Lk1tydf7eo1 500.gif Tumblr ncq3rvJXi51rlccngo1 250.gif Tumblr ncfsvy3xbr1tliftuo3 250.gif Tumblr nciibdLdpQ1tus0dfo3 250.gif Tumblr nem2c6xbxu1qbbhe0o1 250.gif Tumblr nem2c6xbxu1qbbhe0o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfd314ocy91rlpdfuo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfd314ocy91rlpdfuo1 250.gif Tumblr nfd314ocy91rlpdfuo2 250.gif tumblr_ndqxgqW8141reqitlo8_250.gif tumblr_ndqxgqW8141reqitlo10_250.gif tumblr_ndqxgqW8141reqitlo9_250.gif tumblr_ndqxgqW8141reqitlo5_250.gif tumblr_ndao0r7Gjm1tydf7eo1_250.gif tumblr_ndao0r7Gjm1tydf7eo3_250.gif tumblr_ng6l8xKsre1ruixowo2_250.gif tumblr_ncmm1wI2QP1rehwgno1_250.gif tumblr_neoshfnHoW1tydf7eo5_400.gif tumblr_nfco3l7U6z1reqitlo2_400.gif tumblr_nc422pm69y1tliftuo4_250.gif tumblr_nencmxRDou1shu1kqo7_250.gif tumblr_ndjhyl8WfI1rkkc8bo1_250.gif tumblr_ndjhyl8WfI1rkkc8bo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ncnyhtuCqU1tliftuo1_250.gif tumblr_nlj24a04Ls1rwdxeio1_250.gif tumblr_nlj24a04Ls1rwdxeio2_250.gif tumblr_nlj24a04Ls1rwdxeio7_250.gif tumblr_nlj24a04Ls1rwdxeio8_250.gif tumblr_nlj24a04Ls1rwdxeio4_250.gif tumblr_nlj24a04Ls1rwdxeio6_250.gif tumblr_nlj24a04Ls1rwdxeio9_250.gif tumblr_nlj24a04Ls1rwdxeio10_250.gif Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Stubs Category:Main Characters